First Love
by splitterherz
Summary: Alu x seras
1. Chapter 1

Prolog:

_Hinüber wall ich,_

_Und jede Pein_

_Wird einst ein Stachel_

_Der Wollust sein._

_Noch wenig Zeiten,_

_So bin ich los,_

_Und liege trunken_

_Der Lieb' im Schoß._

_Unendliches Leben_

_Wogt mächtig in mir_

_Ich schaue von oben_

_Herunter nach dir._

_An jenem Hügel_

_Verlischt dein Glanz -_

_Ein Schatten bringet_

_Den kühlenden Kranz._

_O! sauge, Geliebter,_

_Gewaltig mich an,_

_Daß ich entschlummern_

_Und lieben kann._

_Ich fühle des Todes_

_Verjüngende Flut,_

_Zu Balsam und Äther_

_Verwandelt mein Blut -_

_Ich lebe bei Tage_

_Voll Glauben und Mut_

_Und sterbe die Nächte_

_In heiliger Glut._

_Novalis "Hymnen an die Nacht"_


	2. Erste Blicke

*Erste Blicke*

Adrianopel Jan 1448

Ein junge von 17 Jahren wurde gewaltsam auf den Boden gedrückt.

"Vlad, Vlad was soll ich nur mit dir machen? Egal wie oft ich dich auspeitschen lasse du versuchst dennoch zu fliehen."

Der Sultan sah auf ihn herab die Peitsche noch immer in der Hand. Noch einmal ließ er sie schwungvoll auf den Körper des Jungen niederfahren. Der zuckte nur, schreien tat er schon lange nicht mehr. Die Wachen zwangen ihn hoch auf die Knie, und das Blut seiner offnen Wunden verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Der Sultan schlug noch einmal zu und traf Vlad diesmal am Kopf. Sein Kopf schien zu explodieren vor Schmerz doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Mit der Peitsche an Vlads Kinn, hob er seinen Kopf an.

"Sieh mich an Junge."

Vlad sah ihn mit solchen Hass und Verachtung an, dass seine grünen Augen zu brennen schienen. Wütend ließ der Sultan Vlads Kinn los.

"Diesen Blick werde ich dir noch austreiben. Führt ihn ab!"

Das war der Moment an dem er sie zum ersten Mal sah. Blondes Haar und die schönsten blauen Augen die er je gesehen hatte. Sie sah ihn direkt an und in ihren Augen lag Mitleid.

"Ahh Seras da bist du ja!"

Mehr bekam er nicht mehr mit, denn die Wachen hatten ihn schon auf den Flur gezerrt. Im Kerker angekommen schmissen sie ihn auf einen Haufen Stroh der Vlad als Bett diente. Völlig erschöpft schlief er ein.

Er schreckte auf als etwas Kaltes seien Rücken berührte. Vlad wirbelte herum und hielt die Hand fest die ihn berührt hatte. Er blickte in tiefe blaue Augen.

"Tut mir leid wenn ich dich erschreckt habe." sagte sie.

Vlad starrte sie an, er stand auf und drückte Seras an die Wand. Ihr Handgelenk hielt er immer noch fest in seiner Hand.

"Was hast du gemacht?" zischte er.

"Ich hab die Wunden auf deinem Rücken gekühlt, damit sie nicht weiter anschwellen."

Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine Schüssel in der Wasser und ein Tuch lag.

"Darf ich jetzt weiter machen? Ich muss mich auch noch um deinen Kopf kümmern."

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe!"

Er ließ sie los und setzte sich ins Heu. Seras blieb kurz an der Wand stehen, atmete tief ein und näherte sich ihm wieder. Langsam ging sie auf die Knie tauchte das Tuch ins Wasser und begann seine Kopfwunde zu säubern. Vlad beobachtete jeden ihrer Handgriffe ganz genau.

Als sie fertig war stand sie auf und nahm die Schüssel hoch.

"Kommst du?"

Fragend sah er sie an.

"Was?"

"Komm mit! Mach schon!"

Misstrauisch stand er auf und folgte ihr.

"Aufmachen!" rief sie.

Die Wachen öffneten das Gitter und ließen die beiden raus. Seras gab ihnen die Schüssel.

"Entsorgen bitte!"

Sie nahm Vlad an die Hand du zog ihn hoch in ihr Gemach.

"Was soll das?"

"Was?"

"Das weißt du ganz genau."

In diesem Moment kamen zwei Diener rein.

"Da seit ihr ja. Einmal ausziehen und waschen bitte."

Geschockt sah Vlad sie an.

"WAAAASSS?"

Bevor er merkte was mit ihm geschah, hatten die Diener ihn ausgezogen und schrubbten ihn in einem großen Gefäß mit heißem Wasser. Danach wurde er abgetrocknet und angezogen.

"Kannst du mir jetzt mal erklären was hier los ist?"


	3. strafe

*Die Strafe*

Seras lächelte ihn sanft an und Vlad kam nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass dieses Lächeln unwiderstehlich war.

"Setz dich erstmal, ich erkläre dir dann alles."

Vlad seufzte ergeben und setzte sich Seras gegenüber.

"Also was soll das ganze?"

"Mein Vater glaubt dass er mich bestraft, in dem er mir die Verantwortung für dich überträgt."

"Du bist die Tochter vom Sultan?"

"Hab ich doch gerade gesagt oder?"

Angewidert sah er sie an.

"Und Mehmed ist dein Bruder?"

"So in etwa. Er ist mein Halbbruder. Meine Mutter ist eine Konkubine."

"Warum bestraft er dich mit mir?" sagte er sarkastisch.

"Da gibt es viele Gründe. Ich kann lesen und schreiben. Ach ja ich benehme mich weder unterwürfig noch lass ich mich verheiraten."

Über das trotzige Gesicht was sie dabei machte musste Vlad schmunzeln.

"Sieh an er kann ja lächeln."

"Was hast du genau mit mir vor?"

"Ich sorg dafür dass du innerhalb von fünf Monaten hier raus bist und dafür benimmst du dich und leistest mir Gesellschaft. Einverstanden?"

Vlad sah sie an und fragte sich ob er ihr trauen konnte.

"Einverstanden!"

Er reichte ihr die Hand und sie nahm sie entgegen.

"Bringst du mich jetzt wieder in den Kerker? Ich muss zugeben das ich mir den Weg nicht gemerkt habe." sprach er verlegen.

"Nein. Du bleibst ab jetzt hier bei mir. Ich bin für dich verantwortlich also lass ich dir hier ein Bett machen."

Vlad viel die Kinnlade runter.

"Hier in deinem Zimmer?"

"Willst du lieber in den Kerker?"

Vlad schüttelte rasch den Kopf, doch er war stolz über das Vertrauen das sie ihm entgegenbrachte.

In dieser Nacht schlief Vlad sehr unruhig zu einem wegen der neuen Umgebung zum andren hatte er wieder einen Albtraum.

_Er rannte wieder als elf jähriger durch den Palast sein kleiner Bruder Radu an seiner Seite. Da wurde die Tür vom Schlafzimmer des Sultans geöffnet. Er wurde hinein gezogen von seinem Bruder getrennt. Die Wachen zogen ihm die Hose runter und der Sultan verging sich an ihm. Immer und immer wieder. Er schrie….._

Schweißgebadet wachte Vlad auf und bemerkte jemanden neben sich. Noch völlig in seinem Traum stürzte er sich auf die Person neben seinem Bett. Zu spät merkte er dass es Seras war.

"Schon gut du hast geträumt." sagte sie sanft und berührte sein Gesicht.

"Es tut mir leid." entschuldigte er sich und rutschte von ihr herunter.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du konntest nichts dafür."

Seras stand auf und holte sich ein Kissen. Vlad hatte sich schon hingelegt doch sprang er erschrocken wieder auf als Seras sich zu ihm legte.

"Komm her." sagte sie sanft und streckte den Arm nach ihm aus.

Langsam legte er sich wieder hin, mit dem Rücken in ihre Richtung. Sie umarmte ihn.

"Du zitterst ja." bemerkte sie.

Seras zog ihn fester an sich und begann ein Schlaflied was sie von ihrer Mutter kannte zu singen. Schon bald schlief er ein und das Mädchen lächelte, während sie ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals hauchte.


	4. musterung

*Die Musterung*

Vlads sicht:

Am Morgen wurde ich wach weil mich etwas im Nacken kitzelte. Als ich mich langsam umdrehte, blickte ich in Seras schlafendes Gesicht. Sie lächelte sanft und sah einmal mehr wie ein Engel aus. Ich nutzte die Zeit um sie mir genauer anzusehen. Blondes Haar was ihr gerade einmal bis unter die Ohren ging. Ihre Augen leuchtend Blau wie Saphire, ein Blick aus ihnen ließ mein Herz regelmäßig bis zum Hals schlagen. Volle sinnlich geschwungene Lippen, die sich zart rosa von ihrer fast weißen Haut absetzten. Ihr Körper schlank und zierlich mit weiblichen Rundungen an den richtigen stellen. Vorsichtig strich ich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Haar so weich wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

"Beobachtest du mich?"

Vor Schreck zuckte ich zusammen und zog schnell die Hand weg.

"Äh Nein ich war nur verwundert was du hier unten bei mir machst."

"Ach so!"

Sie wirkte enttäuscht "Du hattest gestern einen Albtraum, also hab ich mich zu dir gelegt um dich ein wenig zu beruhigen."

Sie streckte sich und gähnte.

"Ich hoffe du konntest noch etwas schlafen?"

"Ja danke!" antwortete ich ihr und hoffte sie würde mir meine Verlegenheit nicht ansehen.

Seras sicht:

Er schien wegen irgendwas verlegen zu sein, ich frage mich nur weshalb. Vielleicht weil ich seinen Albtraum mitbekam. Männer zeigen nie gerne Schwäche.

_Wie kann ich ihm nur helfen?_

Da viel mein Blick aufs Bett und ich hatte eine Idee. Ich schnappte mir eines der Kissen und warf es in seine Richtung. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und funkelte mich gefährlich an. Ich warf noch ein Kissen und traf ihn ins Gesicht. Vlad machte ein urkomisches Gesicht, was zur folge hatte das ich mich vor lachen nicht mehr halten konnte. Er holte ein Kissen und fing an mich zu bombardieren. Schon bald musste auch er lachen und wir tobten wie ein paar klein Kinder durchs Zimmer. Irgendwann lagen wir schwer atmend auf dem Boden. Vlad stemmte sich hoch und sah mich an seine Augen blitzten vor Vergnügen. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals als er sich langsam zu mir herunter beugte. Ich fühlte seinen warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Langsam schloss ich meine Augen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und die Diener mit dem Frühstück eintraten. Hastig lösten wir uns voneinander und setzten uns an den Tisch. Ich traute mich nicht ihn an zu sehen und ihm ging es anscheinend genauso.

Ich dachte gerade das es schade war das wir gestört wurden als, Vlad einfach aufstand sich zu mir beugte und meine Lippen sanft mit seien berührte. Nur für ein paar Sekunden doch das reichte völlig aus um mich aus der Bahn zu werfen. Verlegen schaute ich zu Boden doch er hob mein Gesicht an und schaute mir tief in die Augen. Ein klopfen ließ uns diesmal aufschrecken.

"Es tut mir leid, aber der Junge soll zum Sultan kommen."

Vlad stand auf und folgte der Dienerin. Ich beruhigte mich und machte mich dann auch auf den Weg nach unten.


	5. schmerz

*Der Schmerz*

Als Seras unten im Thronzimmer ankam, merkte sie sofort das etwas nicht stimmte. Ihr Halbbruder hatte ein hämisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Ah Seras ich wollte gerade jemanden schicken dich zu holen." sagte der Sultan.

"Was ist los?" fragte sie und blickte zu Vlad der von zwei Wachen festgehalten wurde.

"Als dein Bruder vorhin in den Garten kam waren alle seine geliebten Gurken verschwunden."

Seras seufzte das alles wegen ein paar Gurken.

"Du brauchst nichts dazu zu sagen. Vlad hat es schon zu gegeben."

"Was?" sie sah ihn an.

Der Sultan fing an sie zu umkreisen.

"Nun du hast die Wahl nichts, halb oder ganz!"

"Ganz!"

"Bist du sicher?"

"Ja." ihre stimme war nur noch ein flüstern.

"Wie du willst!"

Er drehte sich zu seinen Wachen um und gab ihnen ein Zeichen.

"Dann knie nieder!"

Seras kniete sich hin und platzierte ihre Hände auf den Boden.

Der Sultan hob seine Peitsche und ließ sie auf den Rücken des jungen Mädchens herunterfahren.

"eins!"

Noch ein schlag

"zwei!"

Seras Körper zuckte vor schmerz

"drei!"

Blut lief ihren Rücken herab

"vier!"

Vlad versuchte sich zu befreien doch die Wachen hielten ihn fest.

"fünf!"

Sie stöhnte vor Schmerz auf

"sechs!"

Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht

"sieben!"

Seras schrie vor schmerzen

"acht!"

Sie sank auf den Boden

"neun!"

Mehmed grinste hämisch

"zehn!"

Schluchzend lag sie am Boden gekrümmt vor schmerzen.

"Lasst ihn los!"

Vlad stürzte auf Seras zu und legte seinen Arm unter ihre Beine dann hob er sie hoch. Vlad drehte sich um und brachte Seras in ihr Zimmer. Dort legte er sie auf den Bauch ins Bett. Er streichelte ihren Kopf und flüsterte:

"Es tut mir Leid!"


End file.
